Soun Tendo (Continuum-32145896)
Soun Tendo is the current head of the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts and the father of Kachu, Kasumi, Nabiki, and, Akane. His name translates to "fast cloud". Appearance Soun is a middle aged man with shoulder length hair and a mustache, which he did not wear when he was younger. He is usually seen in a brown colored gi. History Many years ago Soun, along with Genma Saotome, was taken as a student by the founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai. However "training" largely consisted of the grandmaster gleefully abusing them as slaves or pack animals, chaining up, starving and taunting them by eating all their food, and sticking them with responsibility for his thefts and runaway restaurant bills. They eventually managed to temporarily get rid of their tormentor by getting him drunk and then sealing him within a cave, by means of explosives, a large boulder, and a Shinto O-fuda seal. At some point Soun established his dojo, got married, and became the father of Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. With the untimely death of his wife, he was left with the responsibility of raising his three daughters and the duty of keeping his dojo afloat all by himself. In traditional way of carrying on the legacy, there has to be a man to succeed him as master, so Soun struck a marriage arrangement with his old training partner. The latter's only son, Ranma, would marry one of Soun's daughters, and thus preserve the future of their martial arts style. Soun let his daughters decide amongst themselves whichever should take up the engagement with Nabiki his middle daughter ultimately deciding to take up the responsibility. Character Soun is very emotional, and is prone to visibly displaying this, whether it be a tragic, happy, or angry occasion. He is regularly brought to tears when caught up in sentimentality, compassion, worrying about his children, or if he thinks their affection is in doubt. They occasionally gush from his eyes. Soun still mourns, and is extremely loyal to, his deceased wife. He has a traditional Japanese altar devoted to her memory somewhere in the house, prays for her every year on the day of their wedding anniversary, and visits her grave in memorial of her death. He even gave Ranma the ring he gave to Kimiko to give to Nabiki. However, with the return of Silk he has begun to heal the pain. Unlike Genma, he has also been portrayed as mostly honourable and a generally good person, frequently showing compassion towards others and offering hospitality or aid for people in trouble. He was unwilling to allow SilK, Comb, and Yumi to exploit Naomi Nakamura’s directional curse and personally led her out of the dojo. Also upon finding out about Kachu’s existed his first response was to embrace her with open arms as his daughter. While not particularly happy about the three way engagement between Nabiki, Ranma, Shampoo he sees that it makes Nabiki happy so goes along with it. Abilities As a former student of Happosai, Soun is in perfect shape, frequently fights wearing full traditional samurai armor, and is skilled at both hand to hand combat and handling a wide variety of traditional weapons. She has been shown twice to be able to hold his own full out against Silk the first time while under the effects of the love pearl. The second was when he defeated her in a challenge match after which he proposed to her. Category:(Continuum-32145896)